Un cadeau pour un prince
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Jellal Faust avait toujours détesté Noël, pour lui cette fête ne signifiait rien d'autre que des tas de contraintes en plus. Mais ce Noël ci sera-t-il encore une déception? Label SPPS. Concours F.Fans.


_Donc voilà un OS un peu, en retard certes, sur Noël. Il a été écrit dans le cadre du concours sur Fairy Fans et il a gagné. En espérant qu'il vous plaise à vous aussi. _

* * *

Le petit Jellal avait toujours détesté Noël. Il trouvait cette fête sans intérêt et terriblement ennuyeuse. A chaque fois, des courtisans venus des quatre coins d'Edolas arrivaient les bras chargés de cadeau à son attention. Petit train en bois, faux lacrima, déguisement de pirate, jeux de sociétés… Chaque année, c'était la même histoire. Et tandis qu'il recevait cette avalanche de cadeau, il devait se tenir droit sur son petit trône, sourire et remercier. Depuis qu'il avait trois ans, c'était toujours la même histoire. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était un prince. Il devait être parfait, ne jamais laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. C'était le prix à payer pour la richesse et le pouvoir que possédait un roi.

Sauf que, dans le cas de Jellal, l'échange était totalement inintéressant. Le jeune garçon aurait tellement préféré pouvoir courir dehors, librement. Il aurait adoré se lier avec les autres gens de son âge, jouer au ballon, déchirer son pantalon en voulant monter à un arbre, courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Supplier ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent un nouveau jouet et attendre avec impatience de le recevoir. Décorer le sapin du salon avec des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des boules multicolores et une étoile qui brillerait dans le noir. Tomber de fatigue dans le canapé et se réveiller avec le regard plein de tendresse de sa mère posé sur lui. Se relever et être étreint par son père qui lui murmurait qu'il était fier de lui. Etre vivant et profiter de chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Pouvoir enfin se libérer du regard des autres, des étiquettes et se fondre dans la masse.

Il ne voulait pas être à part, il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde avec admiration, il ne voulait pas être celui qu'on suit. Certain passent leur vie à chercher le pouvoir, le petit garçon aurait bien passé la sienne à l'éviter et le fuir. Jellal rêvait du jour où il pourrait parcourir Edolas, seul. Découvrir son pays et ses trésors, rencontrer les gens et être libre, juste libre. Cette simple idée avait pour lui bien plus de valeur que n'importe quel gadget. C'était le seul cadeau de Noël qu'il désirait. Mais, bien sûr, personne ne le lui offrirait.

Parfois, lorsque un courtisan lui faisait son compliment avant de lui remettre son cadeau, sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement et il se sentait prêt à hurler sa tristesse, sa rancœur, son ras-le bol. Néanmoins, un rapide coup d'œil vers la droite lui indiquait que Byro ne le quittait pas du regard et qu'au moindre faux pas, il y irait se plaindre à Faust. Le roi, son père. L'homme dont Jellal attendait désespérément une preuve d'amour. Celui pour qui, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Alors, encore une fois, il ne dirait rien.

Enfin, lorsque tout cela serait finit, que tous ces insupportables nobles seraient partis, Sugar Boy viendrait le chercher. Il l'emmènerait auprès de Faust et tous deux iraient au balcon. Sous le regard émerveillé des habitants d'Edolas son père le féliciterait pour sa bonne conduite, lui offrirait un présent et l'embrasserait. Ce serait une étreinte rapide et factice, sans amour mais qui faisait illusion aux yeux du peuple. De tout manière, celui-ci était tout disposé à croire à la bonne entende de la famille royale, pour eux, ils étaient presque comme des idoles.

Jellal ouvrirait alors son cadeau, déballant délicatement le papier et découvrirait avec une fausse surprise diadèmes et autres ornement royaux. D'ailleurs, cette année, avant même de l'avoir reçu, il savait qu'il aurait la « couronne de raison ».

Après cela, les gens rentraient joyeusement chez eux et commençaient eux-aussi à s'offrir des cadeaux. Les enfants sous le regard plein d'amour de leur parent déchiraient les papiers de toutes les couleurs et découvraient l'objet dont ils avaient tant rêvés. Leur sourire devenait plus grand et ils se jetaient dans les bras de leurs parents pour les embrasser avant d'aller déjeuner. Ils mangeaient de la délicieuse bûche au chocolat préparé par leur maman, jouaient avec leur cousins et parleraient de leur résultat à l'école avec leur tante. Le soir, ils se nourrissaient des restes et le grand-père leur jouerait de la musique. Une belle musique si entraînante que tout le monde dansait ensemble autour du sapin. Ensuite, lorsque la nuit tombait, ils partaient se coucher avec le sentiment d'avoir eu une très bonne journée.

De leur côté, Jellal et Faust iraient s'asseoir à la grande table. Au côté du roi, il y aurait tous ses précieux conseillers ainsi que les nobles les plus puissants. Le petit prince assit à l'autre bout de la table devrait quant à lui supporter les nombreux enfants de cette insupportable noblesse. Mais la plupart était bien plus âgé que lui et ne lui parlait que pour se faire bien voir. Jamais l'un d'entre eux ne lui avait proposé de devenir son ami. Et même s'ils l'avaient fait, Jellal savait très bien que ce n'aurait pas été pour lui mais pour son titre. Après tout, lorsqu'ils lui parlaient on sentait bien qu'ils ne le connaissaient absolument pas et qu'ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Il représentait seulement une belle image de décoration qu'on devait admirer pour pouvoir entrer dans l'entourage du roi.

Dans ces moment-là, alors que la musique résonnait plus fort dans la grande salle, que l'agitation était à son comble, et qu'on avait l'impression que tout le pays s'était donné rendez-vous ici, le jeune garçon se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il aurait été caché dans une tour sans que personne ne puisse venir le voir, cela lui aurait fait la même impression.

Ou alors cela aurait été mieux, il n'aurait pas eu à faire attention à sa posture et à ses manières parce que Byro le regardait encore une fois avec attention. A croire que le conseiller de son père n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de le surveiller. Comme si ce qu'il faisait avait la même valeur qu'une affaire d'état. Ce qui était complètement faux. Faust adorait s'occuper des affaires d'état tandis qu'il détestait s'occuper de Jellal. Il trouvait cela inintéressant et indigne de son rang.

_Jellal, vous êtes un prince. Un prince ne joue pas avec son père. Un prince ne vient pas demander de câlin. Un prince_ _ne pleure pas parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar. Un prince doit toujours cacher ses émotions et il ne doit pas se plaindre parce qu'il a mal. Vous pensez vraiment que je serais devenu roi si j'avais été aussi faible ?! Allez, reprenez-vous ! Retournez donc voir vos professeurs ! On m'a dit que vous aviez fait des progrès dans l'utilisation des lacrimas et je suis fier de vous. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas continuez à aller les voir. Vous devez être le plus fort Jellal. Que pensera le peuple s'il apprend que son prince est une mauviette et qu'il a besoin de son père ?_

_Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, vous devez vous souvenir que vous êtes né pour régner et que, par conséquent vous ne pouvez agir comme n'importe quel enfant ! Vous m'entendez Jellal ? Vous m'entendez jeune prince ?_

Des larmes se formèrent doucement au coin de l'œil du petit garçon alors qu'il se remémorait les cruelles paroles de son père. Pourquoi celui-ci ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait seulement besoin d'amour ? Qu'il n'était qu'un enfant comme les autres et qu'il avait besoin d'affection. Un besoin viscéral, fou, atroce mais tellement humain.

Cependant, malgré sa détresse, il se rappela quand même les règles les plus élémentaires de dignité et il sortit immédiatement de table avant de se diriger vers les toilettes sous les regards abasourdis de ses compagnons de table et de Byro. Celui-ci ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à le pourchasser comme si l'enfant allait s'enfuir. Quelle idée !

Certes, il l'avait fait l'année précédente mais sa fugue avait lamentablement échouée et avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Sans Lily, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour retenter l'expérience et pas assez idiot pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière pas y arriver, tout le monde le surveillait avec attention ! Depuis qu'il était revenu dans les bras de Lily toute la cour le regardait avec mépris, incompréhension ou pitié. Personne ne le comprenait. Personne ne voulait le comprendre.

* * *

«_Vous vous rendez-compte duchesse, il a fugué ! Fugué ! Alors que tous les enfants du pays rêvent d'être à sa place. »_

**Alors qu'ils viennent échangés leur place avec la mienne. Qu'ils viennent découvrir le bonheur de la richesse et du pouvoir. Je leur donnerais tout sans aucun regret. S'il vous plaît… **

_« Moi je pense que c'est un pauvre petit, il n'a ni mère ni gouvernante. Il manque de présence féminine à ses côtés. Je pense que le roi devrait se remarier._

_Ce serait une très mauvaise idée très chère. Je préfère que ce garçon reste malheureux plutôt que le roi nous ramène une femme aussi originale que la première ! »_

**Maman n'était pas une originale. Elle était la meilleure reine possible. Je ne veux ni belle-mère ni gouvernante, seulement qu'elle revienne. Je veux ma maman.**

_« Qui l'eut-cru ? Un garçon si sage, si paisible._

_Il tient ça de sa mère. Tout le monde sait qu'elle n'était qu'une dévergondée._

_Le roi a bien fait de la répudier! Mais quel idée aussi d'épouser une femme d'Earthland !_

_Elle avait de la magie. Et cela nous a permis de signer un traité._

_De la magie ?! Mais nous aussi nous en avons de la magie. »_

**Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça !**

_« Le roi était dans tous ses états quand il a appris que son fils chéri s'était enfuit ! Le jour de Noël en plus. _

_Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance avec sa famille. »_

**C'est de sa faute, c'est toujours de sa faute. Je le déteste. Je vous déteste. Tous. Partez ! Partez !**

_« Moi ça m'étonnes pas. A votre avis, pourquoi sa mère l'a –t-elle abandonnée ? Moi je pense qu'il n'est pas sain d'esprit ! »_

* * *

De nouveaux sanglots secouèrent son corps d'enfant, sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonnée, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il était son fils, la chair de sa chair. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de ses bras rassurants. Quand il se réveillait le matin, il espérait toujours la trouver au bord de son lit comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il plongeait alors ses yeux dans les siens et elle le prenait dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui et en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait. Comme il était bien alors… Et puis, le jour de Noël, elle venait et elle restait avec lui toute la journée. Ils jouaient et riaient ensembles. C'était un temps merveilleux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Byro toqua et lui demanda d'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas poli de quitter la table comme ça. Avait-il seulement pensé à ce qu'on raconterait ? Il avait déjà mauvaise réputation depuis sa fugue, voulait-il ternir encore plus son image et celle de son père ? Quand cesserait il de se comporter comme un gamin ?

Jellal hésita un instant à lui avouer qu'il cesserait de se comporter comme un gamin quand il n'en serait plus un mais, encore une fois, il se tu. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il n'arrivait pas à sourire quand bien même, il faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler sa tristesse. Byro le regarda avec attention et soudain, dans un geste presque affectueux, il se baissa vers le petit garçon et lui murmura :

« Sèche tes larmes petit prince. Elles enlaidissent ton joli visage. Tu ne voudrais pas assombrir l'ambiance ?

- Non Byro.

- Bien, tiens-toi bien pendant le reste du temps et tu auras le droit d'aller voir Lily avant et pour dîner. Il est de retour et je crois qu'il aimerait te voir.

- C'est vrai ?! Oh Byro, merci ! merci ! »

L'enfant se jeta au cou du conseiller qui rougit malgré lui. Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'habitude des étreintes car il n'avait pas de famille. Il était dévoué au roi et ne s'était donc jamais intéressé aux femmes. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour détacher le jeune garçon. Au contraire, ses bras entourèrent son petit corps pour le protéger. Comme la grande majorité des membres du personnel du palais, il ressentait une grande affection pour le petit prince. Le jeune garçon était la gentillesse même, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour autrui et en cela il avait déjà les qualités d'un très grand roi. En outre, ses grands yeux bruns embrumés faisaient fondre tout le monde. Il n'y avait guère que le roi pour ne pas succomber au charme du gamin.

Un bruit de pas les fit soudain sursauté et Jellal se détacha du conseiller. Il essuya ses larmes, sourit au miroir et redressant la tête, il sortit pour aller au salon.

Il revint juste à temps pour la magnifique dinde aux marrons. Celle-ci était un vrai délice que le cuisinier du château réussissait à la perfection. Ultear Milkia, sa jolie voisine, s'enthousiasma d'ailleurs sur ce qu'elle mangeait et tenta de convaincre sa petite sœur, la petite Meldy d'en manger. Celle-ci qui ne supportait pas son aînée, car elle était la préférée de leur mère, refusa obstinément de n'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Jellal, amusé malgré lui, s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura qu'elle ratait quelque chose. Les joues de Meldy prirent une teinte écarlate.

Alors que le silence commençait à se faire à l'autre bout de la table pour que Faust puisse faire son discours, un petit rire se fit entendre. Lyon Milkia regardait avec beaucoup d'agrément le trouble de sa jeune sœur. Ultear et Jellal le regardèrent un instant avec stupéfaction avant de se laisser eux-aussi aller à la bonne humeur.

Cependant, Sugar Boy s'approcha rapidement d'eux et les fusilla du regard : on ne parlait pas pendant que le roi faisait son discours ! Les quatre enfants, gênés, baissèrent la tête et Faust pu commencer.

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Nobles venus des quatre coins du royaume_

_Je suis très heureux de vous voir tous réuni ici en cette belle journée de Noël. Certainement la plus belle fête de l'année. C'est une belle occasion pour nous réunir et partager notre bonheur._

_Le royaume a besoin de nous, il a besoin que nous soyons unis afin de prospérer. Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de partage, je réitère donc de nouveau mon serment, de protéger et de chérir Edolas et tous ses habitants même si pour cela je devrais sacrifier ma vie ou celle de ceux qui me sont précieux. Et je vous promets qu'ensemble nous accomplirons de grande chose, ensemble nous marcherons vers une nouvelle ère où nous n'aurons plus à craindre les Exceeds ni l'absence, ensemble nous créerons un monde parfait !_

_Mais avant de faire de grande chose, réjouissons-nous donc du bonheur d'être réuni et de pouvoir manger un plat aussi délicieux. Bon appétit mes amis et joyeux Noël à tous !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accompagna la fin de ses paroles, puis le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquent, le vin qui coule à flot et tout le monde qui recommence à parler.

Jellal les regarda en souriant, alors que pour la première fois, il prenait conscience des véritables talents d'orateurs de son père. Celui-ci pouvait dire presque n'importe quoi en vous tenant en haleine et en vous persuadant de faire ce qu'il voulait. Assurément, il était impressionnant et le jeune prince sentait qu'il aurait du mal, du moins au début, à tenir la comparaison.

« Vous reprendrez de la dinde prince ? s'enquit la douce Ultear.

- Non merci, Lady Milkia. Je pense que la suite du repas me suffira amplement.

- Oh, je vois.

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous, intervint alors Meldy avec une toute petite voix.

- Vraiment ? Mais moi je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange.

- C'est normal, vous êtes le prince ! déclara Lyon. Cependant Meldy quelque chose m'échappe, je croyais que c'était à Ultear que Mère avait donné le présent.

- Je lui ai donné, avoua la belle brune. Elle rêvait de remercier le prince qui l'avait aidée quand elle était tombée de cheval.

- C'était vous ?! s'écria Jellal avec surprise. Oh, toutes mes excuses, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Vous me pardonnerez j'espère ?

- Bien sûr votre Majesté…. »

Meldy avait de nouveau les joues écarlates et Jellal ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle n'avait que cinq ans mais s'exprimait comme une véritable dame de cour, ce qui n'empêchait pas sa naïveté enfantine de surgir parfois. De toute manière, Lyon et Ultear veillaient très attentivement sur leur petite sœur chérie. Les jumeaux s'étaient promis de toujours la protéger.

D'autre part, le jeune prince était agréablement surpris par le comportement d'Ultear. Il était évident que sa mère, qui l'adorait, lui avait donné le cadeau pour qu'elle se fasse bien voir. Plus tard, lorsque les deux jeunes gens seraient en âge de se marier, Jellal se souviendrait peut-être de ce cadeau et serait favorable à une union avec la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci avait préféré donné les honneurs à sa sœur. Assurément, Ultear, malgré son éducation, n'était pas une arriviste, seulement une jeune fille agréable. Il pouvait donc tenter de s'en faire une amie. Peut-être même se rapprocherait-il du malicieux Lyon et de la croquante Meldy.

Ses doigts agiles s'emparèrent alors du présent. Avec une habileté sans pareille, il dénoua le ruban couleur rubis et ôta le papier doré. Il découvrit une magnifique boule enneigée où on pouvait apercevoir derrière les petits flocons blancs un manoir perdu au milieu de tout.

« C'est notre maison, expliqua Meldy. Maman ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'elle est loin de tout.

- Mère préfère la vie de cour, précisa Lyon. Elle pense qu'il est mauvais de vivre dans la solitude.

- Par contre, Père adore cette demeure, ajouta doucement Ultear. Elle lui vient de ses ancêtres et c'est là qu'il a grandi.

- Elle est fort élégante en effet. Je comprends pourquoi le duc y est attaché mais il est vrai qu'ainsi perdu dans la Lande, on doit également se sentir un peu abandonné surtout pour quelqu'un élevé à la cour comme votre mère, la comtesse Oul. Néanmoins, j'adorerais y passer Noël, le paysage doit être absolument sublime !

- Vraiment votre Majesté ? s'écria Ultear. Oh si vous voulez, j'en parlerais à Mère. Peut-être saura-t-elle convaincre le roi de nous laissez-vous emmenez passer le Nouvel an avec nous là-bas.

Ce serait formidable ! Mais laissons-là ces beaux projets et régalons-nous de cette magnifique bûche où sinon maître Yajima va se vexer. »

Il eut à peine finit de prononcer ces quelques mots que Lyon se servit une énorme portion de bûche. Le jeune garçon semblait absolument ravi que son prince se soit enfin décidé à prononcer ces paroles et il engloutit une quantité monstre de pâtisserie en une bouchée. Lui qui faisait d'habitude très attention à ses habits, s'en moquait désormais éperdument. D'ailleurs, une grosse tâche de chocolat ne tarda pas à colorer sa tunique. A croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques temps.

Ultear, bien plus digne, se servit une petite portion et mangea avec grâce. Elle incarnait la féminité et la beauté et, un instant, Jellal se surprit à l'admirer. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir doucement et évitant le regard interrogateur, il se servit également une part de gâteau. Il serait fort gênant que la demoiselle comprenne qu'elle était loin de lui être indifférente.

Sa fourchette plongea dans la crème au chocolat qu'il porta lentement à sa bouche. La saveur amère du chocolat ravit son palais, le sucré lui fit redécouvrir une multitude de sensation délicieuse. Assurément Yajima était toujours aussi doué. On ne pouvait certes pas dire que le cuisinier était très intelligent, car il était très mauvais en diplomatie et avait bien souvent faillit causer quelques crises avec les autres souverains mais sa cuisine était absolument sans défaut. Dès qu'il le pourrait, le jeune prince irait complimenter le vieil homme.

Soudain, Sugar Boy revint vers eux et fit la révérence avant de se demander à l'enfant de son souverain de le suivre. Le petit prince prit donc congé de ses nouveaux compagnons avant de suivre le plus jeune conseiller de son père pour aller se changer. La chemisette de soie fut remplacé par une autre, encore plus somptueuse avec des fils d'argents et une boutonnière en argent, on échangea son pantalon couleur nuit contre un autre un peu plus clair, ses cheveux furent longtemps brossés et ses petites bottes noires cirées pour la seconde fois de la journée. Jellal trouvait cela un peu ridicule cette obsession de la propreté certes il portait juste des chaussures qui valaient plus cher que le pendentif de Lady Knightwalker mais elles pouvaient quand même supporter la présence d'un grain de poussière. Enfin, le conseiller déposa sur sa tête le diadème qu'il venait de recevoir. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, le prince soupira il ressemblait vraiment à un cadeau de Noël !

Sans prendre en considération les réticences du jeune garçon à se balader ainsi habillé, Sugar Boy lui prit par la main afin de le traîner de nouveau à travers tout le palais, jusqu'à la salle du trône. Là, il assit le petit garçon sur son trône, au côté de son Père et quand l'horloge sonna trois heures, le prince et le roi était prêt pour la traditionnelle après-midi de dons. Comme chaque année, associations, groupes et nobles ruinés défileraient afin de quémander un peu d'argents pour leurs activités.

Jellal s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, retint un bâillement et sourit doucement. Il était prêt à entendre leur doléance. Prêt à jouer son rôle encore une fois.

* * *

« _Messire, je m'excuse de vous déranger en cette sainte journée de Noël mais votre Altesse, nous avons absolument besoin de votre soutien. Les sans-emplois sont de plus en plus nombreux, et par conséquent demande toujours plus. Votre Majesté vous êtes notre dernier recours ! »_

**Vraiment ? Leur dernier recours ? Jellal sourit, il savait bien lui que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Lady Minerva leur avait fait un énorme don et avait même proposé de leur prêter son château pour accueillir ceux qui n'avaient pas de maison. Faust aussi le savait. Mais il leur donnerait quand même de l'argent. Parce que c'était Noël et qu'à Noël, le roi se devait de faire plaisir à ses sujets.**

_ « Roi Faust. Prince Jellal. A cause de la tempête qui a sévi, notre magnifique terrain de golf a été abîmé. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de nous aider, financièrement, à le reconstruire. Ce serait fort dommage que vos Majestés ne puissent pas jouer si l'envie leur en prenait. »_

**Tout le monde sait que Père hait le sport. Quant à moi, je suis bien trop jeune. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre dans vos réserves. Un régime vous ferait d'ailleurs du bien, vous commencez à avoir de l'embonpoint Lord Dicket ! **

_« Oh toutes mes excuses mon Roi, je m'en veux atrocement de profiter de votre générosité légendaire ! Mais je suis dans le besoin ! Voyez-vous, ma femme souffre atrocement de la passion du jeu et elle a récemment hypothéqué notre beau manoir de Caselwerk… Votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît »_

** Hypocrite et flatteur, ce jeune homme ne sera absolument pas dépaysé à la cour. Parce que c'est là que vous allez l'envoyer Père. Je le sais.**

_« Mon Roi, je ne m'embarrasserais guère des formules d'ambages. Je ne les connais guère et nous n'avons pas le temps. Je viens ici afin que vous me donniez, comme chaque année, les sous nécessaires à nourrir nos pauvres et à les éduquer ! »_

**Cornelia, vous ne changerez jamais… Vous resterez toujours une femme pleine d'ardeur et franche, le cœur rempli de valeur. S'il m'était possible je vous donnerais bien plus d'argent qu'aux trois précédents, c'est vous qui en avez le plus besoin. **

_« Sire, il nous est nécessaire d'augmenter la solde des soldats ou ceux-ci se révolteront ! La colère gronde dans nos rangs, et je crains une mutinerie. Or nos relations avec le royaume voisin est assez déplorable comme vous le savez bien. Il nous est nécessaire de garder nos troupes unies et prêtes à se battre ! »_

**Lord Knightwalker, je pense qu'en évitant de dépenser des millions pour faire plaisir à votre femme vous diminuerez le ressenti de l'armée à votre égard. Même si je doute fortement que vous resterez longtemps à sa tête. Votre fortune est en chute libre et vos titres de noblesses sont bien peu de choses par rapport à certains qui convoitent votre poste. Malgré vos talents émérites de guerrier, je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois en tant que commandant.**

_« Messire... » « Je vous prie… » « Mon bon roi… » « Votre Altesse »_

* * *

Les demandes continuèrent, toutes presque pareilles. Nobles avides, avare ou au mieux généreux se succédaient demandant toujours la même chose. Puis, l'horloge sonna six heures. C'était la fin de l'audience.

Jellal sauta presque du fauteuil tellement il était impatient. D'habitude, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ce moment-là, les dames en profitaient pour se remaquiller et se changer en vue du bal, les hommes jouaient ou discutaient et le jeune prince se contentait de flâner dans le palais en attendant que le dîner soit préparé. Parfois, il y avait des concerts. Les meilleurs harpistes du royaume venaient célébrer Noël suite à une invitation du roi. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui, il avait un ami dans la résidence. Et Byro lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de voir Panther Lily.

Les pieds du jeune garçon avançaient et son cœur se serrait de bonheur, à l'idée de revoir enfin son sauveur. Faust l'avait envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du royaume et cela faisait plus d'un mois, que Jellal ne l'avait pas revu.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de l'exceed, il ne put plus effectuer aucun mouvement. Comment pouvait-il être sûr que Lily l'attendait vraiment ? Peut-être que le commandant, comme tout le monde, avait fini par se désintéresser de lui. Peut-être que lui aussi il le considérait comme quelqu'un de faible et indigne d'intérêt. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Et c'était de sa faute, s'il avait dû quitter de sa patrie. A cause de lui, il avait dû quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Le cœur serré, des larmes au bord des yeux, Jellal rebroussa lentement chemin. Il était incapable d'affronter le mépris de Lily. Incapable de voir la déception qu'il y aurait certainement dans ses yeux. Parce qu'il était faible et lâche. Parce qu'il ne savait pas, pas vraiment, ce que voulait dire être aimé seulement que ça faisait horriblement mal quand on ne l'était pas. Son père ne l'aimait pas et lui criait dessus en permanence. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée sans même un mot pour s'expliquer. Tout le monde passait son temps à épier ses moindres faits et gestes à la recherche de la moindre erreur.

« Jellal attend ! Jellal ! Je t'en prie…» s'écria avec affolement une voix que le jeune garçon reconnu aussitôt.

_Lily. _

Le jeune prince s'arrêta et tourna doucement la tête. Et sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva soudain dans les bras de l'exceed. Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou couleur ébène et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son cœur se remit à battre normalement. Il était bien, ici. La chaleur, l'amour, la protection, Lily lui offrait tant de chose dont il aurait souhaité ne jamais se défaire. Tant de chose dont il avait si longtemps rêvé.

« Jellal, je suis content de voir. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, murmura doucement le jeune garçon. Juste d'un ami. Et tu es là…

- Je suis là, confirma l'exceed la voix enroué par l'émotion. Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose à te montrer. Viens. »

A contrecœur, le prince aux cheveux bleus redescendit de son cocon. Puis, il prit la main de Lily et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Là, l'exceed lui demanda de fermer les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il y avait un cahier dans sa main et Lily qui lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël.

Le jeune garçon regarda Lily et celui-ci son assentiment, il ouvrit donc la première page et découvrit une photo de sa mère. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux bleus et son sourire étincelant, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de bonheur et le cœur du petit prince cogna contre sa poitrine. Sa main effleura le papier, et caressa le visage de la femme qui l'avait engendré avant de tourner la page et de découvrir de nouvelles photos d'elle.

Mais la plus belle des surprises fut sans conteste, celle qu'il trouva à la fin du cahier : une lettre écrite avec un soin particulier, avec une écriture penchée qu'il reconnut sans peine. C'était celle de sa mère !

_Cher Jellal, mon chéri_

_Je profite de ce que Lily est ici pour, enfin, te faire parvenir un message. Mon enfant, chaque jour loin de toi est une torture. J'aimerais tant que tu sois à mes côtés. Sache que je n'ai voulu t'abandonné, au contraire ! J'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi, loin des intrigues de la cour seulement ton père s'y est opposé. Il t'a pris en otage et m'a formellement défendu de tenter un jour de te joindre. _

_Ce fut la décision la plus dure de ma vie. Mon être entier me criait de rester pour toi, de me battre encore et encore. Seulement j'étais enceinte et je n'avais pas le droit de risquer la vie de ce petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. Alors je suis partie, je suis partie et tu es resté seul. Après mon départ, j'ai rapidement trouvé refuge dans une guilde où j'ai accouché de ta sœur : Wendy. Il y a une photo d'elle dans l'album. Elle te ressemble un peu, je trouve._

_Jellal. Si un jour, lorsque tu seras plus grand, il te prenait l'envie de me chercher, je t'assure que je serais ravie de te revoir. J'assiste à toutes des apparitions publiques et mon cœur est fier de voir à quel point tu as grandi._

_Je t'aime. _

_Joyeux Noël _

_Ta maman _

Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent de ses yeux. Il sauta dans les bras de Lily et déposa un baiser contre sa peau rugueuse tout en le remerciant. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait. Il n'en voulait aucun autre et il en aimait Lily encore plus. Un jour, il en faisait la promesse solennelle, il lui rendrait tout ce qu'il lui devait et ferait de lui un homme heureux.

De son côté, Lily su qu'il avait fait le bon choix en sauvant ce petit bonhomme au regard triste. Il n'avait pas besoin de patrie, s'il était au côté de ceux qu'il aimait. Et, assurément, Jellal était infiniment précieux à ses yeux. C'était un petit garçon extraordinaire, une âme pure, prête à se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui malgré son jeune âge. En outre, il était dénué de la folie de son père. Mais surtout c'était un enfant attachant, vif d'esprit, affectueux et plein de ressources. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer, quelqu'un qu'on pourrait protéger toute sa vie. Désormais, Panther Lily savait qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère et que jamais, jamais, il ne tolérait qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Ce soir-là, les étoiles brillèrent plus fort dans le ciel. Mais ni Lily ni Jellal ne les remarquèrent. Ils étaient trop occupés à fêter ensemble le plus beau Noël de leur vie. Leur premier Noël en famille.


End file.
